Valentine Surprises
by Ziva4Tony
Summary: TIVA and Valentines Day need we say more: The orginal story was missing line breaks sorry:


Happy Valentine's Day TIVA fans!!!!

Disclaimer: As always Bellasario owns NCIS…

This has been a co-authored piece done by Ziva4Tony and VampireWhore926

Ziva awoke and went for her morning jog. This morning, however, she had placed the bright orange hat in her pocket. She had decided it was time to give the relationship that could never be a rest. As she ran along the Potomac she went down close to the river and tossed the hat with the 5 pound weight inside and watched it sink to the bottom.

She smiled, thinking about Roy and realized that like Tony, she needed to get over a relationship that could not exist. However she needed to do more to get the relationship she wanted. Today was Valentine's Day and in the past two years she had learned more about this holiday and the American customs. Ziva went back to the path and continued her run.

As she finished her run she thought of the card and box of donuts she was going to buy and leave on his desk. She had decided to keep it a secret for now.

Ziva arrived back to her apartment and to her surprise she found a small box sitting on her porch.

Tony watched Ziva leave her apartment from his car. Normally, he too would be running, but this morning was Valentine's Day and he wanted to do something nice for Ziva. Ever since Jeanne left they hadn't been getting along and for some reason that made Tony feel bad. Looking in his pocket, he withdrew the small box that was resting there. Inside the box was a sterling silver bracelet that Tony had picked out just for Ziva.

Quickly looking around, Tony got out of his car, dashed to Ziva's porch, placed the box on her doorstep, and then rushed back to his car. Once he was inside his car, he started the engine and ran the heaters full blast. Just then his phone rang.

"DiNozzo," Tony said into the phone.

"Hey, it's McGee," McGee said from the other end.

"I know who it is Probie," Tony snapped. "What do you want?"

"Well, Gibbs called. Metro cops found a dead marine in a dumpster; he wants us to meet him there. Can you call Ziva?" McGee said.

"Yeah, see you there," Tony said and then hung up his phone. It was then that he noticed Ziva arriving back at her apartment out of his corner of his eye.

Ziva could not believe it when she opened the box and found the silver bracelet. There was no card on the outside of the box and she saw no one near her apartment.

The writing on the outside of the box had her name though. Who would get her something like this?

Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello, Tony." Ziva said, seeing his name on the caller ID. Tony said something and then Ziva answered.

"Sure I just got back from my run so I need to shower and then I will meet you all in the garage."

Ziva showered then grabbed the bracelet and placed it on her right wrist. It was a perfect fit, she wondered again who sent it. Then she grabbed the donuts and Tony's card. She started to think that maybe she would also get him a new movie.

Ziva drove to work and grabbed her pack out of her car as she headed into the garage.

When she arrived she saw Tony and McGee and she grabbed the donuts and the cards she had gotten for the team for the day out of her bag and greeted her teammates.

Ziva thought to herself that she was glad she had decided to get cards for everyone, then maybe Tony would not suspect anything.

"Hey guys, Happy Valentines Day! Thought you guys might like these," Ziva said as she opened the box of donuts and handed them their cards. As she did, the silver bracelet dangled from her wrist and flashed in the light.

Tony watched as Ziva walked into the garage. He had left from in front of her house as soon as she had gone inside. As she walked towards them, she pulled a box of donuts out of her bag along with several envelopes.

"Hey guys, Happy Valentine's Day! Thought you guys might like these," Ziva said, opening the box of donuts and handing out their cards. As she did, the bracelet that he had left her this morning dangled from her wrist. Tony didn't say anything and let McGee comment on it first.

"Ziva, that's a nice bracelet. Where did you get it?" McGee asked as he took a bite of donut.

"I don't know, I came back from my run this morning and it was on my porch," Ziva answered, taking a donut for herself.

"Oh, Ziva's got secret admirer," Tony said mockingly. Ziva punched him in the shoulder.

"Not funny, Tony," Ziva said. Tony rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

"Don't do that, Zee-vah," Tony growled. McGee just grinned.

"You kind of deserved it Tony," McGee said. This earned him a well placed headslap.

"Probie, if I wanted your opinion, I would ask for it," Tony said. While they were arguing, they failed to notice that Ziva had slipped into the driver's seat of the truck.

"We're dead," they said at the same time when they finally noticed.

Ziva watched as they guys bickered and took advantage to get in the drivers seat.

Ziva was thinking about who would have sent her the present, she was playing with the bracelet as the guys got into the truck.

Ziva glared at Tony just daring him to comment again.

"McGee you buckled up back there?" Ziva stated in her voice that warned them they may not make it to their destination alive. Ziva then pulled away and burned the tires as she did. She could hear both Tony and McGee cringing internally this made her smile.

Tony was still holding his card and she noticed he had not opened it.

"So Tony I thought the custom was to read the card?" Ziva asked as she continued to drive.

Ziva then could hear both Tony and McGee opening their cards.

Tony laughed as he saw the big "pussy" cat on the front cover with hearts all around. He recalled how she asked him if he was afraid of a little "pussy cat" when at the crime scene about a year or so ago. Inside she had signed it' Your Partner Ziva' with a small heart at the end of her name.

McGee's card was a puppy that said Happy Valentine's Day with her name just signed as Ziva.

Suddenly the truck stopped as they arrived at the crime scene. They all got out and were met by Gibbs.

"What took you three so long?" Gibbs asked, glaring at them as they exited the truck.

"It is my fault," Ziva said, speaking up. "When Tony called me I had just finished my run, so I had to shower." Tony and McGee stared at Ziva; normally she set them up to take the fall. Gibbs taped her lightly on the head as a result.

"Don't let it happen again," Gibbs said. Ziva nodded. Tony held back a smile and the comment about the headslap that was on the tip of his tongue. "McGee, shoot and sketch, Ziva, you bag and tag."

"What about me, Boss?" Tony asked.

"You're with me," Gibbs said, walking away from McGee and Ziva.

"On your six, Boss," Tony said following Gibbs. A few feet away from the rest of the team, Gibbs stopped suddenly and turned to face Tony. Tony gave Gibbs a questioning look and was met by a smack on the back of the head.

"Boss, I haven't even done anything yet," Tony protested as he rubbed the now sore spot on his head.

"You should have asked permission first," Gibbs said sternly.

"Boss?" Tony asked questioningly. He truly had no idea what Gibbs was talking about.

"The bracelet, Tony, the bracelet," Gibbs said. Recognition lit up Tony's eyes.

"Oh," Tony said. Gibbs pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Tony.

"Here, do something nice for her," Gibbs said. Tony looked at the paper. It was more of a card actually and inside was a gift card.

"Vito's, Boss? That's a really nice restaurant," Tony said.

"I know, Ziva deserves it, you have my permission."

Ziva had started to bag and tag when out of the corner of her eye she saw Gibbs slap Tony. She wondered what he had done this time to deserve the slap.

She tried to pretend she did not notice, however then she saw Gibbs hand Tony a card and the look on Gibbs's face was one of approval. She had to know what this was about.

Ziva started to think even more and wondered if maybe Tony had hooked back up with _her_ and Gibbs was giving him the okay. Even if it killed her, she would find out what was on that card.

Ziva bagged up the evidence she had and headed back to the truck to lock up the evidence and to interrogate Tony.

"So Tony what you do this time?" Ziva asked. She had seen Tony put the card in his pocket and thought she just might be able to lift it if she could distract him.

"Umm, I forgot about Valentine's Day and commented about it, he reminded me to stay focused on my job not on my newest conquest." Tony smiled as he said this.

"So Tony, a new conquest? Who is she? What is she like? Is she going to get the card that Gibbs gave you? Did you actually get a woman this time or a child again?" Ziva asked, trying hard not to let the jealousy creep in her voice; however it was hard for her to do with Tony.

She had gotten very close to Tony and had reached into his pocket when Tony stepped away.

Tony stepped away from Ziva. He had felt her hand in the pocket that held the gift card and there was no way that he was going to let her know about that.

"Oh, are you jealous, Zee-vah?" Tony goaded, drawing out her name. "And letting me know that you were spying on me and Gibbs. Is someone slipping after their time in America?"

"Tony, I am not jealous, I was trained not to let my emotions control my actions," Ziva said.

"Yeah, well, you're not doing a good job," Tony muttered. Ziva glared at Tony.

"What did you say?" Ziva said threat clearly in her voice.

"Nothing," Tony said quickly as he grabbed the truck keys from Ziva's pocket. "I'm driving." Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes but walked around the truck to the passenger's side. When Tony was sure that Ziva was inside the truck, he walked away from the truck a little and opened his phone and dialed a number.

"Annie's Florist," the person on the other end said.

"Hi, I need an arrangement of roses, a dozen," Tony said.

"And how will this be paid for?" the woman asked.

"Credit card," Tony said, and then quickly gave the woman his card number.

"Where are they to be delivered too?" the woman asked.

"The Navy Yard, NCIS headquarters, to Ziva David," Tony said.

"Who would you like the card to say?" the woman asked.

"Everyone needs a date on Valentine's Day, meet me at Vito's at eight, the reservation is in your name," Tony told the woman. "Thanks."

"Have a nice day," the woman said and Tony hung up the phone.

Ziva peered out the door when Tony did not quickly enter. '_Great now he's on the phone. Hmmm who is he calling, must be this new girlfriend." _Ziva thought to herself.

Ziva thought about the present she left on his desk the night before, and she would bet any money he would think it was from his new girlfriend when he found the watch.

Tony got off the phone and climbed into the truck.

"Probie is staying to finish the sketches and will drive back with Gibbs." Tony told Ziva.

Tony could see Ziva was angry, he was right she did care about him. Well, he was going to have fun today, and could not wait to see the look on her face when she realized the new woman in his life was her.

"Ziva, so thanks for the card and donuts, sorry I didn't get you anything. So, any plans for tonight?" Tony started to fish; he had to make sure she had no plans.

"No, Tony, unlike you I want a real relationship." Ziva knew she was pushing it, however, he had no where to run while driving.

"Ouch, that hurt" Tony said in his hurt tone.

Ziva did not answer and Tony decided to not say anything else.

They arrived back to NCIS and unloaded the truck. Abby took her load of evidence and then asked Ziva who the admirer was.

Ziva looked at her confused, then said, "Oh, you heard about my bracelet? It just was sitting at the door, not sure who sent it."

"Ohhhh, I was talking about the roses, however the bracelet is beautiful." Abby squealed with delight.

Ziva looked strangely at Abby then headed upstairs. When she arrived at her desk sitting there was a dozen of multicolored roses with baby's breath in a crystal vase with a Star of David engraved into the crystal. She took in a deep breath when she saw the roses and the vase. She pulled open the card and read it.

_Everyone needs a date on Valentine's Day_

_Meet me at Vito's at 8_

_The reservation is in your name_

Ziva now was very curious who this mystery man was and how did she know him, how did he know her?

Ziva was so wrapped up in reading she did not notice she was being watched.

Tony peered around the corner and watched Ziva as she read the card on the flowers. He made a mental note to stop by the florist and give the woman he had spoken with a very large tip. Tony popped up from around the corner, startling Ziva.

"Whatcha got there, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Someone sent me flowers," Ziva said, apparently stunned.

"Ohh, is it the secret admirer again?" Tony asked as he walked across the bullpen to his desk. Tony sat down in his chair and opened the drawer that normally housed his food stash. Instead of food, however, he found a velvet box sitting square in the middle of the drawer. Tony pulled the box out and opened it. Inside was a gold Rolex watch.

"Wow," Tony breathed, for once in his life, speechless. Ziva looked up from her desk.

"What is it, Tony?" Ziva asked. Tony wordlessly held up the box with the watch inside. "Who's it from?" Ziva asked and Tony shrugged his shoulders. He took off his old watch, which hadn't worked properly since he dived into the harbor to save Gibbs, and placed the Rolex on his wrist.

Ziva smiled internally, the watch was something she knew he needed. Hopefully he would not think she was going overboard if he found out she gave it to him.

Ziva reread the card a couple more times. Vito's was her favorite Italian restaurant not many people knew that. The roses and baby's breath were perfect; she smelled them several times and smiled. She wondered if Tony was getting jealous at the fact she had an admirer.

"So, Tony, it looks like I am not the only one with a secret admirer." Ziva said as she gave him one of her grins.

Ziva kept an eye on Tony as he looked at the watch now on his arm.

"No comment, Tony? It seems that your admirer has some fine taste there. I wonder if this one knows the real you?" Ziva said, and then thought how that came out and realized it could be taken wrong. She regretted saying it but before she could say anything Tony was up and at her desk.

"So, Tony, it looks like I am not the only one with a secret admirer," Ziva said grinning. Tony didn't answer, but looked at the watch on his arm. He wondered who had sent it because only someone with access to the building could have left it.

"No comment, Tony? It seems that your admirer has some fine taste there. I wonder if this one knows the real you?" When Tony heard this he jumped out of his chair and went to Ziva's desk, slamming his hands on her desk.

"What's the real me, Ziva? Do you think you know the real me? Well, newsflash, Zee-vah, you don't know the real me, not at all," Tony said hotly and then turned on his heel and headed for the back elevator. Ziva had no doubt in her mind that he was going to blow off some steam to Abby. Just then, Gibbs walked through the bullpen, coffee cup in hand. He motioned for Ziva to follow him and led her to the elevator.

Ziva bit her bottom lip and followed Gibbs into the elevator.

Gibbs pushed the down button and when the elevator started to move he fipped the emergency stop. He then turned to Ziva.

"Gibbs, ok what did I do now?" Ziva asked before he could say a thing.

"Have I told you about rule 12?"

Ziva looked at him as she thought of the rules she knew and this was one she was not familiar with.

"Nope, but I guess your going to tell me."

"Nahh, it does not apply so maybe later. However I see you have an admirer, a bracelet and flowers, and dinner invitation? Do you know who it is from?" Gibbs asked looking her straight in her eyes.

"No, the note just said to met him at Vito's. However I am not sure I want to meet this person. I …"

"Ziva, sometimes you need to set it free. If it is yours, it will return if not…."

"Hunt it down and kill him." Ziva started to laugh as she had heard this saying before, then suddenly she went straight faced and took a deep breath to explain something.

"Gibbs…… I just have someone else I am interested in and have been for a long time; however he seems not to notice."

Gibbs had only seen Ziva look this sad twice once when she killed Ari the other when she helped him regain his memory.

"Ziva, I heard the little disagreement out there with him, and you know he is right, you don't know the real Tony. However, does he know the real Ziva? That Rolex is not something a NCIS agent could afford easily, and from what I know, Mossad does not pay much better. So maybe you should just go enjoy this dinner and met this new admirer." Gibbs smiled as he says that.

Ziva studied Gibbs's face, trying to read what he knew about her admirer, then again how had he known she left Tony the Rolex.

"Gibbs, one of these days I will figure out how you know everything. I know no one was around when I left the Rolex. However, you are right, I have not been honest with Tony and when I try I just hide behind the walls I have built. However, I think I do not want to meet this person."

"Ziva, trust me your admirer maybe a stranger, however it will be a wonderful night for you. Sometimes you need to take a chance and forget you are a Mossad agent and just be you. Just be Ziva David, a beautiful young women. If he gives you any problems, I will know, and trust me, he will not be able to hide."

"So you know who this person is? Does he work in our area? Will you tell me anything? It is not McGee or Palmer is it?" Ziva cringed as she asked this.

Gibbs laughed inside as he could tell she was going to really start to interrogate him. Though he knew he could hold his own for at least a day or better before she could break him and her dinner was in just 4 hours.

"It is with someone you do not know let's just say that. Now go home and get ready, a limo will pick you up at 1930 and take you to Vito's and then take you and your date home. You can apologize to Tony tomorrow."

With that Gibbs released the emergency release and they went back to the office.

Ziva saw that Tony was still not there. She took out a pen and piece of paper and left a note of apology.

_Dear Tony,_

_I am so sorry for implying that you would mislead someone on purpose. Please forgive me. _

_Ziva_

She left the note on his desk and then placed another gift under his desk. Well, at least he would have the final season of Magnum PI and could watch it with his new date while she went to meet her new admirer.

She then walked over and picked up the vase of flowers and headed home to get ready.

Tony slipped into the back elevator and jammed the down button. When the elevator doors closed he let his head rest against the cool metal of the wall and sighed. Ziva had defiantly crossed the line, and Tony wondered if it was even worth for him to carry out the rest of his plan. But he knew in his heart that Ziva hadn't really meant what she said and she had said it out of jealousy.

Then the elevator dinged and he stepped off into the parking garage. He knew he only had a twenty minute window to execute the next step of his plan. Gibbs had given Tony the key to Ziva's apartment and Abby had gone with him to Toys R' Us to get stuffed animals. Tony was going to put them in her apartment. He smiled as he tried to imagine the look on her face when she found them.

When Ziva arrived home she was surprised to find a huge stuffed Teddy Bear sitting in her living room. Then in her bedroom, on her bed, was an assortment of stuffed kitty's, bears, and puppies. How had he gotten into her house? Only Gibbs and Jenny and Michel had a key to her apartment.

Then it hit her maybe he was from the Mossad and was getting Gibbs to help him.

Ziva looked at all the stuffed animals and laughed; only if Tony could see her now she thought.

Ziva then went into her closet to find her green dress she wore when she went undercover with Tony. She had not worn it in nearly two years. She took it out along with another dress that was red with a tight fitting bodice and a full flowing bottom that went to her heals and had a slit up to just above her knee. She had gotten the red one for a job in Paris; however she had to come to the US because of Ari, so instead she had to give the job to another Officer.

Next think Ziva knew she had 30 minutes left before the limo would be there and she finally decided which one to wear.

Tony watched from his car as the limo that Gibbs had rented him pulled up to the valet at Vito's. Ziva stepped out of the limo wearing a red dress that went to her heels with a slit up to her knee on one side. Her hair was swept back in a simple, but elegant bun and she was wearing the bracelet that Tony had left for her earlier. Tony waited until she went inside and was seated. Tony had requested that he and Ziva be placed in the back of the restaurant and that Ziva be seated with her back to the window, so she wouldn't see him coming. Tony grabbed the velvet box off the seat next to him and opened the door to his car.

Ziva sat in the seat facing away from the window; she was told by the host that it was a request for her to stay in the seat looking away from the window and not turn around. This was killing her though, at least she knew if this was a set up she had her knife in her purse.

Tony walked into the restaurant and was amazed at how nervous he felt. He took a deep breath and then walked up behind Ziva and placed a dozen roses in front of her.

Ziva took a deep breath in and resisted the urge to turn around. Then suddenly he came around and she was surprised to see that it was Tony. Ziva who never cried, never let her emotions be read, suddenly opened her soul to him.

"Tony!!! You are my admirer?" Ziva asked. She was so happy she was about to cry.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Are you surprised?" Tony asked. Ziva was not only surprised she was speechless.

"Tony, I had been hoping by some small chance it was you, then Gibbs, who may die by the way, said I did not know the person," Ziva said. Tony smiled and thought how this sort of reminded him of You Got Mail when Meg Ryan tells Tom Hanks that she had hoped it was him.

"So I thought maybe would could get to know the real Tony and the real Ziva, totally away from work, and just getting to be us." Tony spoke looking into Ziva's eyes.

"I see you liked the Rolex." Ziva said.

"Yeah, I love it. Did you like your surprise in the apartment?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I was thinking if only you could have seen me." She smiled. "Tony, I am so sorry about earlier today."

"Nope, no apologies. Let us enjoy dinner and then we can go home and watch season 8 of Magnum that my partner left as a present for me. You know what I think she might get a little jealous." Tony winked as he said this. Ziva smiled.

They ordered dinner and talked about their childhood, Ziva found out that the dossier she did had actually missed a lot of interesting facts about Tony.

Ziva shared her childhood growing up in Israel and moving around a lot. Going to visit her brother in England and then losing her family one by one and her largest fear was being all alone.

After dinner the limo took Tony and Ziva back to Tony apartment where they had dessert. After that, Tony gave Ziva a pair of sweats to change into and he himself took off his suit and they curled up on the couch together to watch Magnum. Then Tony remembered the box.

"Hang on a second," Tony said, easing himself up from under Ziva.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I almost forgot, you have one more gift," Tony said, disappearing into his bedroom. A few minutes later he returned clutching the velvet box. Ziva's eyes widened in surprise.

"Tony," Ziva said, her voice wavering, "what is that?"

"This, milady, if your final Valentine's present," Tony said sitting back down on the couch in front of Ziva. Ziva's breathing had become uneven and for the first time in her life she found that she was nervous. Ziva took the box from Tony and slowly opened it. Inside was a locket with a Star of David etched on the front. Ziva gingerly opened the locket. Inside was a picture of her and Tony that looked like it had been taken at a crime scene. Tony was standing behind her, his eyes clearly on her while she was looking at the camera.

"Oh Tony, it's gorgeous," Ziva breathed. Tony smiled widely.

"Really, do you like it?" Tony asked. Ziva nodded, unable to speak.

"Tony, I think you should know," Ziva started.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I love you," Ziva said, looking up into Tony's eyes. "I always have."

"Ziva," Tony said, moving so his face was an inch away from hers. "I love you too." Then, without warning, Tony pressed his lips to hers.

The following morning Ziva arrived at the office and was sitting at her desk when Gibbs came into the bullpen.

"So I take it the night was wonderful?" Gibbs asked, smirking. Both Tony and Ziva smiled.

"Thanks Boss it was perfect." Tony finally said.

"Good, now let's keep things on a professional level here and we have a dead sailor. Ziva you're driving."

"I'm dead," was Tony's reply.

Hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's Day.

Vampirewhore926 and I co-Authored this production.

Please R&R


End file.
